


The Body

by LordofLezzies



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Addison needs help and so she calls her girlfriend who brings her person with her
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	The Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lydialyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydialyn/gifts).



> Shout out to lydialyn this was a result of a comment on Move In
> 
> I hope you enjoy

“Meredith, I need your help.” That was all Addison said when her girlfriend answered the phone.

“Addie where are you? Are you okay?” Meredith questioned immediately concerned. Addison nodded even though Meredith couldn’t see her, she was still pretty freaked out.

“I did something stupid, I, Meredith I,” she was freaking out and forming a completely comprehensible sentence was beyond her capability.

“Where are you Addison?” Meredith asked again.

“Parking lot,” Addison answered.

“Hospital?” Meredith asked.

“Yes,” she whimpered.

“I’ll be outside as fast as I can,” Meredith confirmed and Addison nodded and she slumped against the side of her car. Derek was just lying there, on the ground next to her car, motionless in the snowy Seattle night. She hadn’t meant to hurt him, but ever since she and Meredith had started dating he’d been insufferable and he had followed her to her car and scared her and she’d just reacted. She didn’t dare touch him, because she knew she’d killed her ex-husband. In her mind he was definitely dead, and killing your ex-husband wasn’t a good thing to do. She looked terrible in orange.

“Addie,” Meredith called out as she touched her cheek. Addison hadn’t even heard her approaching footsteps and now she was there touching her cheek and Yang was with her. The dark haired resident was checking Derek for a pulse.

“You brought Yang,” she whimpered.

“You sounded like you needed help with a body, and Cristina is my person,” she whispered softly.

“He’s still alive Montgomery, you didn’t kill him,” Yang chuckled. “Think we should get a gurney or just drag him through the snow?” She asked and Addison chuckled darkly.

“He’s not dead?” She whimpered and Cristina shook her head.

“I’ll get a gurney.” The future cardio surgeon was off and Meredith and Addison were sitting together in the snow next to an unconscious Derek Shepherd.

“How are you feeling?” Meredith asked leaning into her. The blonde was shivering she was dressed in just her scrubs and it was well below freezing.

“A little freaked out, he just, he came up behind me and I was scared and so I reacted and,” she started sobbing and Meredith pulled her against her shoulder and whispered reassurances in her ear as Yang returned and she and Meredith put Derek on the stretcher and took him into the hospital. 

“Lucky you were there Montgomery, he could have died,” Cristina said to her after they’d run some tests on Derek. He had a concussion from hitting his head and some bruised ribs from Addison hitting him, but he would be alright. They stood together silently for a while. “Mer is my person,” she said as if Addison didn’t already know. “And it looks like you’re sticking around so,” Yang trailed off.

“What are you trying to say Cristina?” Addison asked after another bout of prolonged silence.

“You’re a part of the package, so I guess you’re my person too, if you need help again,” she answered before walking off. Addison didn’t know what to say. Cristina Yang was alright. 

Later when Derek woke up, they told him he’d slipped on a patch of ice in the parking lot.


End file.
